una historia un tanto divertida
by sngo-425
Summary: sango y kagome comienzan a trabajar en el shikon un cafe recien instalado sus complicaciones comienzan al conocer a  sierta persona...


Hola mmm... pues yo pondré uno también es el primero que ago así que como ley en otro se aceptan tomatazos y de mas es de inuyasha bueno los personajes y de los que me acuerde...nota el fic es de sango y miroku pero tenia que empezar así no se porque solo escribo lo que se me ocurre

* * *

**Quetal eh?... Apoco no un día normal**….

todo comienza una mañana como cualquier otra 7:30 am y la señorita kagome aun dormida de repente PAZZZ!!!  
Kagome: waaaa!!!! que cual cuantos son la mujer de quien -dijo saltando de la cama-  
?: kagome dice mama que si no te levantas que traerá al abuelo con la manguera -dijo después de serrar la puerta fuertemente-  
kagome: -tapándose con las sabanas- maldito sota la verdad no se si así se escriba -después de unos segundos- waaa pero si que estoy haciendo hoy tengo examen a la primera -saco su uniforme se dio un baño baquero y a correr seadicho-  
mama: kag no tomaras tu desayuno??  
Sota: ja si con trabajos se levanto imaginate si toma su desayuno -siguiente escena sota con la cabeza sumergida en su cereal por kagome-  
kagome: sigue así y uno de estos días te prometo que te desheredo  
sota: OK nee-chan no lo volveré a hacer  
kag: mas te vale con mirada amenazante bueno familia me voy.  
mama: oye kag hoy empiezas a trabajar en ese café no es así?  
kag: desde afuera si porque?  
mama: ah toma le lanza una bolsa con comida para que comas algo después de que salgas de la escuela para que vallas comida a trabajar  
-kag lo atrapa y sale corriendo a su colegio, al llegar a este se sienta en su pupitre y se recuesta en este , momentos después entra el maestro y kag solamente levanta la cabeza rápidamente  
maestro: buenos días muchachos como siempre aquí saludándolos hoy tendremos algo importante ya que tenemos a un alumno nuevo denle la bienvenida a inuyasha el viene de muy lejos y le cuesta un poco adaptarse a este ambiente ojala y espero lo traten como debe de ser  
inuyasha : interrumpiendo mejor me das mi lugar me siento me callo te callas, trato de poner atención a tu estupida clase y le damos gusto a papa  
maestro: es de mala educación interrumpir inu pero bueno siéntate junto a la señorita kagome  
kag: se levanto rápidamente pero profesor porque aquí?!!  
-kagome se sentía muy asustada por el comportamiento de inuyasha sentía que algo muy malo podría pasar de este -  
maestro:asintiendo con la cabeza usted señorita no tiene derecho a cuestionar mis decisiones eh dicho que se siente ahi y ahi será bueno que espera joven inu vamos  
inu: con tono furioso ya voy!!  
maestro: pues te estas tardando  
-kag se quedo callada ante la decisión que había hecho el maestro así que lo único que izo fue fijar su mirada hacia el frente para evitar la mirada de inu que le daba mucho pavor, kag termina su examen y suena el timbre de receso ella se queda en el salón para estudiar un poco cual fue su sorpresa ver a inu en el aula dormido, kag sintió mucho miedo pero a la vez otra sensación que nunca había sentido pero bueno dijo kag a estudiar estudia y de repente siente como una mirada penetrante la observa fijamente ella siente muchos escalofríos -  
kag: nerviosa que me estas viendo se te perdió una igual o soy o me parezco?  
inu: jejejejeje que graciosa eres me caes bien, muy pocas personas confrontan a mi hermano y viven para contarlo  
kag: se sonroja un poco ah! esque yo se puso mas nerviosa con la mirada fija hacia lo que es el libro esto pues tenia que hacer valer mis derechos además no es por ser cruel ni nada pero tu me das miedo  
inu: yo? feg si yo no te hecho nada además quien quisiera platicar con una chica tan fea y antipática como tu  
-oh ho problemas-  
kag: llena de ira baja el libro y lo observa a los ojos sus ojos daban mucho miedo que dijiste repítelo  
inu:trago saliva y se izo un poco para atrás am... yo esto  
-antes de que dijera algo kag desato su furia persiguiéndolo por todo el colegio -  
kagcorriendo y sin señal de cansancio no huyas cobarde

Inu: si no huyo nomás me acuerdo corriendo muy rapido  
de repente...

-inu tropieza con alguien el cual hace que caiga y a inu le da un ataque lo de siempre-  
inu: oye que te pasa que no ves donde caminas o que?  
: gome… fue mi error no te enojes n.nU  
-kag lo alcanza- kag: ahora si veras ... -observa al muchacho que esta con inu- uh... o.o neeeh ... Uh ... O si ?  
-inu la mira con cara de signo de interrogación - kag: no me digas que tú eres...  
: -terminando la frase- así es soy yo kouga no me recuerdas o que?  
kag: esto... yo... yo pensé que estabas en España estudiando ...  
Kouga: PS así era hasta que decidí venir a aquí a estudiar junto a ti y creedme no fue fácil localizarte ... que ya no te acuerdas la promesa que me hiciste.  
-inuyasha solo escuchaba y apretaba las manos... apretaba las manos? porque sentía tantos celos de kouga? porque le afectaba el hecho de que el le estuviera hablando a la chica a la cual acaba de conocer y nada tiene que ver con el? ...

Kag se quedo medio sacada de onda por un segundo no recordaba nada de kouga solo que lo encontró solo por la calle mas transitada de Barcelona-  
kou: amm.. Kag... recuerdas si o no?  
kag: -saliendo de su súper trance- te pasas como que súper trance -déjame yo lo puedo hacer como yo quiera soy la narradora bueno prosigue - amm... este no lo lamento no recuerdo tengo memoria de teflón -osease que no se le pega nada - lo siento .  
Kou:uu ya veo bueno pues yo te are recordar ya veras después  
-suena el timbre de salida-  
inu:-lleno de furia rabia y celos- mmmm... ya sonó el timbre ya me voy porque tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que ver a una fea bruja con un tipo muy afeminado adiós -se va lleno de furia-  
kag:-empuñando su mano- que dijo ???  
Kou: olvídalo bueno me tengo que ir adiós  
kag: adiós - se despiden y kag se va corriendo a su salón para sacar sus cuadernos y menjurjes del aula para irse a trabajar era su primer día en el sikon y no podía llegar tarde-

-kag iba corriendo a su nuevo trabajo y al no darse cuenta tropezó con una mujer, la cual era una mujer de la misma edad de kag con el cabello largo y suelto color castaño y ojos del mismo color con el uniforme igual a de kag-  
kag:-en el suelo- . uh! lo siento...  
??:-levantándose y dando la mano a kag para que se levantara- n.n no hay problema esta bien no me paso nada tu estas bien ?  
kag:-tomando la mano de la chica como apoyo y levantándose- amm.. no gracias aunque fui yo quien te tiro  
??:n.n no hay problema lo que pasa es que yo fui la culpable porque me quede ahi parada como tonta cada quien se para como quiere XD esque hoy es mi primer día en el shikon y me dio un poco de miedo  
kag: ah ya veo hoy también es mi primer día por eso vine corriendo y ni me fije perdón  
??: a esta bien no importa no es para tanto... entonces tu también empezaras a trabajar en el shikon que bueno pensé que seria la única novata jejeje sin ofender ...  
kag:no importa me caes muy bien n.n aa porsierto soy kagome pero todos me llaman kag tu puedes hacerlo también  
??: ah gracias soy una descortés yo soy sango mucho gusto  
kag: es un placer sango bueno creo que será mejor que entremos  
san:si vamos  
-al entrar quedaron boquiabiertas al ver el lugar del lado derecho había una barra totalmente moderna por la parte de atrás una cocina súper lujosa enfrente de la barra unas cuantas sillas alrededor del lugar mesas y sillas al fondo enfrente de la barra un escenario para bandas de lo que fuera a un lado de el escenario los baños derecho al fondo un televisor pantalla plasma de alta definición grande alrededor de este había sofás y enfrente de estos unas mesitas a un lado de la puerta de lado de la ventana había 15 computadoras con lo mas moderno de la tecnología e Internet de 1000kbps todo el lugar estaba acondicionado por el aire recién instalado y toda la barra estaba adornada por una luz de neon también había del lado de la televisión una puerta la cual entrabas y había un lugar donde encontrabas cualquier tipo de videos excepto porno y mangas y anime no pues así hasta yo cualquiera se quedaría boquiabiertos además a que te refieres con que todo estaba acondicionado insinúas que en Mexicali hace calor bueno si hace dehecho es un horno pero no te burles ya lo lamento si continuare ellas estaban boquiabiertas cuando su impacto fue interrumpido por una voz de un chico si es quien creo que es pues así hasta yo el tiene una voz súper sexy // .//. mmm... OK -  
??:disculpen bellas señoritas puedo ayudarlas en algo?  
kag y san: eh???? -al hunismo- esto amm nosotras ehh????

Continuara………….

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí me alcanzo el tiempo ya les dije se valen tomatazos y de mas shao

Nota los personajes no son míos y nunca lo serán T.T y esto lo hice por diversión sin fin de lucro se que debí ponerlo al principio pero en fin


End file.
